


Play With Your Food

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thought it was a normal lunch, but then Natasha started doing some interesting things while eating dessert.





	Play With Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Kink bingo fill for 'Food Play' but I didn't really know what tag to use...?

 It had started innocently enough, or as innocently as it could where Natasha was involved. Maybe what Tony should be thinking was that it had started out innocent for _him_. They'd had lunch alone that day, in the privacy of their own floor instead of the communal one, which was probably what got her thinking.

He'd finished eating and set his dishes in the washer, then sat back at the table and picked up his tablet to finish reading the email R&D had sent him. Natasha was cutting up some fruit as dessert-- again, rather innocent as she did that all the time. Ice cream was a meal to her, and fruit was a dessert (Tony had just stopped asking questions after they dated for a few months; she did lots of things, and he didn't know which things were Russian, which ones were Spy, and which ones were plain human).

She was cutting the tops off strawberries and putting them in a bowl, and then she took it to the table, sitting in the chair next to him and angling herself towards him. Not unusual, it just meant she wanted some attention, so Tony turned more towards her and stopped looking at the tablet.

Natasha had wrapped her lips around a strawberry and was taking a delicate bite while staring at Tony. She chewed slowly and smacked her lips when she was done. He watched, mesmerized, as she finished that strawberry off. "Something wrong, sweetheart?"

Silently, he shook his head.

Natasha smirked for a brief moment before she wiped it away, picking up another strawberry and making slow work of it. She started making sounds as well, sounds that were far too lewd for eating fruit. He didn't notice the passage of time as she made her way through the bowl, ending by sucking on her fingers and staring at him heatedly.

"Good strawberries?" he asked. His voice was rough with want, and he noticed that his pants were tight now that he wasn't caught up in watching her. _Fuck_ but he could watch her all day.

"The best. You want one?"

"I thought you finished them."

"Now I wouldn't do that to you," she said, getting out of her chair to straddle Tony in his. "Here." She picked one up and fed him a bite before taking one herself. "Do you like it?" Natasha asked, 'accidentally' grinding down on him at the same time she asked.

Tony drew in a sharp breath, hands going to her hips. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "It's pretty good."

"Who knew? You like fruit. I'm sure Pepper will be delighted to hear it."

"Why would she care?"

"The longer you live, the easier her job is."

"I'm not sure she'd agree with that."

"Right now," Natasha said, pulling a knife from her belt and cutting the stem off a strawberry, "she only has to deal with you. And you're a handful kotyonok, but I get most of that now." She set the knife on the table and pushed the tip of the strawberry into his mouth. "If something happened to you, she'd have to deal with all sorts of nasty people trying to oust her."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he chewed. "You trying to convince me that you wouldn't help her?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that your survival is of continued interest to her. And me, of course, but you already knew that."

"Did I?"

"Don't be greedy," she said, squirting chocolate syrup-- and when had she gotten that out?-- into her mouth and kissing him open mouthed, pressing the chocolate into his mouth and taking the flavor of strawberries back with her. She could feel chocolate dripping out of her mouth, and she flicked her tongue out, licking it off so it wouldn't make a mess, but all it did was make the area around her mouth sticky and slightly less brown than before.

"That's a good look. Very sexy." Not that he was serious when he said that, of course. He was convinced that Nat could wear a chicken suit and be sexy, and she knew that he thought that.

"Hmm." She put a little bit of the syrup on her fingers, smearing them against his lips. "What a mess." She leaned forward, giving tiny kitten licks to get the chocolate off and _daring_ him to make it into a proper kiss.

As usual, he let her do what she wanted, finding himself all the more turned on for it. He was _aching_ with her in his lap, and she seemingly ignored it, feeding him bits of strawberry and chocolate sauce slowly, sharing it between them.

She licked her lips when she emptied the bowl, rocking her hips as she leaned back. "You want to go down to the 'shop still? I think you mentioned sticky arrows for Clint. Do you still want to do that?"

Tony swallowed thickly. "No."

She smiled, slow and predatory in all the best ways. She put her lips to brush against his and whispered, "Good answer," before kissing him, opening his mouth and sucking on his tongue like a lollipop. "You want to stay here with me, right?"

"Yes," he said breathlessly, and she felt a familiar rush at knowing that she was the person who did that to him.

"You want more than this, right?" She tilted his head to the side and kissed along his jaw, behind his ear and down his neck. "A little more than just a taste?"

"Yes," he said again, more strained this time.

"Take a deep breath kotyonok." He did. "There you go." She moved her hips leisurely against his, feeling his hands tighten their grip on her, though he made no move to guide or change her speed. "What do you think? Caramel or whip cream?"

His adam's apple bobbed. "Uh." She hid a smile by nibbling on his ear; she loved making him speechless, even if it was only for a few moments. "Do I have to choose?"

"I suppose not." She leaned back and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Her bra wasn't anything fancy today, just her usual sports bra in black because she hadn't actually planned this until they were eating lunch, and she wasn't about to leave the room to change her underthings for the minuscule extra zing it would bring. Tony was still looking at her like she was the best thing the universe created, and really that's all she wanted.

Tony wasn't in a position where she could easily take off his shirt, so she left it for the moment, going back to kissing him. His hands moved up to her back, teasing at the warm skin with his light touch.

She slid off his lap, his mouth chasing hers automatically. His eyes blinked open when he realized she had moved, and she urged him up. "How about," she said softly, plucking at the buttons on his shirt, "you go to our room and get undressed, and I'll grab a few things and meet you there?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah alright." He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to each of her strawberry pinked fingers, then left, stripping out of his shirt before he made it out of her sight.

She smiled, pressing those same fingers to her mouth lightly. Heaven above, but that man was sweet. She went to the fridge and grabbed the can of whipped cream, shaking it while she searched the cabinets for the caramel syrup. There was some in a jar, but she could have sworn they had it in a squirt bottle too, same as the chocolate.

"If I may, Agent Romanoff?" Jarvis inquired quietly, so as to not take her out of the moment entirely.

"Yes?"

"The caramel you're looking for is to the right, second shelf up, near the back."

She followed his directions. "A-ha," she muttered, pulling it out of the depths. Who had put it back there anyhow? Probably Thor, if she thought about it. He was always putting things out of place, like this random mug that was right beside the caramel for some reason. She set it on the counter before she closed the shelf. "Thanks Jarvis."

"Not at all," he said, then went silent. Probably for the best, because if she thought about the fact that he saw and heard everything she did, she would be too uncomfortable to let go. Snatching up the whipped cream, she jogged to their room, stopping in place when she saw Tony sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her, naked and flushed in pink splotches on his cheeks and down his chest. She licked her lips unconsciously, clutching the bottles in her hands tighter. "Well," she said, coughing delicately, "I'm not even sure we need these. You look sweet enough on your own."

Tony laughed, but she knew it warmed his heart when she said things like that. "I'm already naked and wanting on your bed, you don't have to flatter me."

"I know." She walked up to him and tossed the bottles to the side, keeping her cold hand by her side, and using the other one to cup his cheek, thumb stroking just under his eye. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty when I see it."

He flushed harder but rolled his eyes. "You going to get out of those?" he asked, looking pointedly at her clothes.

"I'm getting there." She stepped back and undid her jeans, pulling them off and keeping her eyes on him. "Touch yourself. Not too hard though, just a tease."

Tony dug his teeth into his bottom lip and did what she said, stroking himself with a feather light touch.

She didn’t truly want to tease him right now, but she did quite like the view. She unzipped her bra and dropped it to the floor, then reached down and slid her underwear down her thighs and stepped out of them. She reached out and cupped Tony's face with one hand, the other stopping his hand on his cock, before leaning down to kiss him. "You're so gorgeous, Tony. Nobody tells you that."

"People tell me that all the time Tasha."

"Well then they don't do it often enough."

"All the time," he repeated, smiling faintly.

"Not enough," she returned firmly. "So." She affected an air of normalcy, like they weren't naked and aroused with bare inches between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, could be better."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not touching you, it seems like a flaw in the plan."

"Very true." She smiled softly and pet a hand through his hair, heart swelling when he leaned into it. "You want to know something, though?"

"Hm?"

"I'm feeling pretty selfish right now kotyonok." Tony perked up, and she laughed. "I get the feeling you're okay with that, then."

"Well, you know.” He sniffed disinterestedly. “If you want."

"You're a terrible actor," she said, not that she would be much better right now, wet and aching for release. She crawled onto the bed and laid down flat on her back, dragging the bottles she'd brought up beside her so she could reach. Tony's eyes roved over her appreciatively, and she wiggled her hips a little to see his breath catch. She wasn't in the mood for much more teasing though, so she grabbed the bottle of caramel and squirted it liberally over her crotch. "Oops," she said flatly.

"What a disaster," Tony agreed, matching her tone but not moving.

"Better get to the cleanup then."

Tony laughed, but nodded obediently and crawled between her legs. He put a hand under each of her knees and bent her in half, knees touching the bed on either side of her chest. He took a minute to just look, seeing the caramel ooze down and over her ass, making a sticky mess on the blanket. He didn't touch her for a long while, just taking in the sight she made like this and thinking that if he'd known she was into this sort of thing, he would have suggested it ages ago. He didn't mean to make it a tease, but _god_ did this paint a fucking gorgeous picture of erotica-- one he wanted stained in his memory for all the years to come.

"I didn't do this for how it looks, you know," she growled, and the muscles in her calves flexed-- thinking about breaking Tony's hold on her legs but holding back.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view," he said, but got on with it. He leaned down, licking a long, hard stripe from her asshole to her bellybutton and making her back arch. He went down again, giving little kitten licks around the edges of where the caramel had dropped.

"You're a fucking menace."

"You shouldn't have made such a mess," Tony said innocently. He licked around her lips before tonguing his way inside, licking the walls where he could reach. He hummed, pulling back out to smack his lips. "Salty caramel-- delicious."

"It's going to be delicious on your dick if you don't hurry it up," she threatened. She rolled her hips up into his mouth, and he set about licking it all up. God, he wouldn't be able to even _think_ about caramel for the next week without getting hard-- which meant that Nat was going to be craving caramel for the next few days, completely by coincidence of course. He got most of it off, then started fucking his tongue in and out of her, putting his thumb to her clit with firm, precise circles that had her shaking and clenching down on his tongue reflexively. His jaw ached by the time she finished, but it was a good ache, one that was soothed by watching the bliss in her face.

She bat at his head to get him to pull away, and even then he didn't go far, resting his head against her thigh, both of which were still raised. While he waited for her to catch her breath, he picked up the whipped cream can and-- on a whim-- squirted some directly into his mouth.

Natasha glanced down at him, and he shrugged, swallowing it down. A giggle bubbled in her chest, and she started laughing. "You are the most ridiculous man I know."

"Your best friend is Clint," he said, as drily as he could manage while turned on.

She rolled her eyes and stroked his cheek idly. "You're the most ridiculous man I'm in love with."

"Better," he admitted, "but not by much."

"Yeah yeah, you big baby. Come up here and show me how much you like me before you forget it."

"You're evil," he said, setting the whipped cream aside and moving so that he was hovering above her.

"Nah." She reached under one of their pillows and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and reaching between them to slide it on Tony. “I’m nice to you.”

He bit his lip as she touched him, a desperate, " _Nat_ ," tearing out of him when she gave him a quick stroke before bringing her hand up and curling it around his shoulder.

"Yes dear?"

"You're _evil_ ," he said again.

She grinned, pressing her hips up against his.

He needed a hand to guide himself to her entrance, but he slid in easily once he got in position. A low groan punched out of him when she clenched down on his cock. He thrust in and out of her, hips jerking in no discernible rhythm, and coming embarrassing quickly, scrabbling for purchase at the blanket but finding nothing. He would have been flush with shame if he'd had two thoughts to rub together, but his mind was a whited out blanket as his cock pulsed inside her warm, wet heat. Also Nat was kissing at his neck, her smug smile pressed against his skin. With that, it was rather hard to believe that she would be upset with him.

Tony slowly came back to himself, lying mostly on top of Natasha, though she didn't appear to mind. "Where did that come from?" he asked croakily. He cleared his throat to try and bring it back to normal, and rolled to the side, their legs still intertwined.

"What, I can't try new things?" she said lightly.

His head lolled to the side, and he gave her as flat a look as he was capable of. It wasn't much, but he knew it got the point across when she chuckled.

"Don't worry," she said, kissing his forehead. "In the future, I will give you advance notice about anything new I want to try. Three to five business days."

"I don't need _that_ much warning."

"I don't know about that kotyonok, you still look rather out of it." She pet a hand through his hair, and his eyes fluttered shut. "Such a kitty cat," she murmured happily.

He peeked one eye open to glare at her, but that just made her smile widen. He grumbled as he closed his eye again and snuggled down further into the bed and against her, so she knew that it didn't truly bother him.

"Good surprise?"

He nodded, half way towards taking a nap.

"Good," she said softly, giving his head another kiss. She settled herself into the bed, dragging a pillow into proper position for a nap. It wouldn't last long of course, what with the lack of a blanket on top of them and the _supreme_ amount of stickiness covering their bodies, but a half hour stolen after lunch would undoubtedly be nice. A nap, then a very thorough shower, and maybe a bit more fun. They did still have the whipped cream, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
